


Replay

by kinggyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Black Mirror!AU, M/M, Sad Ending, warning yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: Microchips called grains were implanted near the back of peoples ears, which allowed them to replay any scene and memory they have experienced. Some use this to rewind and rewatch some great memories, happy times from before. However Seungcheol takes advantage of this and effectively ruins his life and relationship.//shitty summary but this is heavily inspired by S01E03 of black mirror, "The Entire History of You"





	Replay

**Author's Note:**

> im probably 1/4 the cause of the sudden influx of cheolsoo fics im not sorry we all need more cheolsoo
> 
> also idk i needed this i loved d drama in ep3 of s01 of black mirror  
> shameless promo bc im whipped for that show GO WATCH BLACK MIRROR ISS COOL !!!
> 
> not proofread but i wanted to post this bc i was EXCITED !!! also i stopped out of nowhere bc i was tired but i'll most probably continue when i wake up in a few hours lmao im so whippedt anyway enjoy ??? 

Seungcheol halts a taxi as he stares blankly at the busy road. A white honda taxi stops over in front of him and he enters through the back and tells the driver his destination. He again stares blankly at the back of the car seat in front of him. A heavy sigh leaves his lips as he reaches into his coat’s pocket in search for his remote.

 

White flashes over the irises of his eyes as his thumb scrolls over the button of his remote replaying the scene from just earlier as it projects itself on the back of the car seat in front of him.

 

_“Well this has been great, Seungcheol” the head manager of their department states as he looks over as Seungcheol. His other two superiors sat silently beside him as they both sent political smiles over at Seungcheol. His head manager looks down at his paper and looks back up to give Seungcheol a smile. “We really hope to look forward to seeing you again”_

Seungcheol stares at the screen in disbelief as he closes his eyes and leans his head back. He shakes his head and looks at the screen again, replaying the scene back to when his boss just started speaking. He zooms in to his boss’ face and watches carefully at his expressions.

_“We really hope to look forward to seeing you again”_ his boss says. His facial expression and unstable voice pattern made it somewhat clear that he was just looking for something decent and polite to say to him. He had a great feeling he didn’t actually make the cut.

 

He clicks the button of his remote and the screen disappears as the browns in his irises return and bring life to his eyes. He heaves a deep sigh as he puts his remote back in his coat and stare blankly outside the taxi window.

 

x

 

“I swear I’m not even trying to be funny, see look at that” Seungkwan exclaims as his thumb rolls over the button of his remote. His memory projected on the television in front of them. “I seriously don’t even see the difference, Seungkwan, there isn’t anything wrong with your room” Jisoo speaks up with a slight chuckle in his voice.

 

The screen shows Seungkwan going around his hotel room and inspecting every single item. Apparently his hotel’s carpet was frayed. “Seungkwan” Mingyu sighs beside Jisoo as the latter looks back at him and chuckles.

 

“Oh come on, guys! This was like a 5-star suite! I payed good money for this and this is what they have?” Seungkwan says in exasperation. “Just you know, don’t look at it dude” Mingyu tells him and Seungkwan gives him a deadpanned stare. “How do I just not look at it when I literally walk on it every single time I’m there? And what, what if something falls on the floor do I just not look at the floor and use my hands to figure out where it went?” Seungkwan reasons out in one breathing.

 

Jisoo silently laughs at the back of his hand at the exchange. Mingyu shakes his head amusingly at Seungkwan and the latter seems satisfied that he thinks he has won this and he takes a sip of his champagne as he mutters a “yeah, fuck off Mingyu”. Jisoo laughs even more and turns towards Mingyu to pat his leg pitifully. “Now, you think that carpet was a pain in the ass, oh you won’t believe this” Seungkwan starts as he presses his remote’s button to play his memory once again.

 

x

 

Seungcheol stood outside of the white modern beach house. He takes hold of his remote and scrolls through his timeline back to the time when he met Wonwoo and his husband- who he has come to forget the name of.

 

_“Hey! I’m so glad you were able to come!” A slightly younger Wonwoo with light brown hair comes to view as he greets Seungcheol. “Oh, you’ve met Jeonghan right? My husband?” Wonwoo asks as he leads the two of them near a group of people talking. Wonwoo goes close to a guy with light ash hair that stops just above his ears. The male turns around and faces the two of them with a slightly forcibly polite smile._

_“You’ve been acquainted with each other during the Awards Night, right?” Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol fishes through his thoughts to remember what the other was exactly talking about. “Oh, oh right the Awards Night, yes. Hi, Seungcheol” he states and offers his right hand for a shake. Jeonghan reaches out his right hand as well and gives him a short smile, “yes, hi again”_

Seungcheol pauses the memory and places his remote back in his pocket as he composes himself. He walks up to the front door of the beach house and breathes in before he presses the doorbell.

 

The door opens to who he assumes was Jeonghan, he now had pink-ish hair but it was still the same length as in the memory he had just replayed. Jeonghan stares at him for a split second before smiling at him. “Hi” he starts off not really sure what Seungcheol’s name is. “uh, Seungcheol. We met during the Awards Night” Seungcheol offers and as if a bulb went off in Jeonghan’s brain his face lights up. “Ah, yes Seungcheol, hi!”

 

“Yes, yes, Seungcheol, come in!” Jeonghan laughs and steps back to let the raven head enter the front door. “It’s so nice to see you!” Jeonghan exclaims and takes Seungcheol’s coat from him and places it on the coat rack. “Yeah, same” Seungcheol replies back with a slightly awkward laugh. “Where’s Jisoo been hiding you?” Jeonghan says playfully and laughs as he takes the wine from Seungcheol’s hold. “Oh you know, our house” Seungcheol jokingly replies, and follows Jeonghan towards the kitchen, to which the other laughs at .

 

“Jisoo actually told me he wasn’t sure you were able to come tonight” Jeonghan tells him as they make their way down the hallway. “Oh yeah actually it finished way earlier than I expected, so” he trails off and laughs. Jeonghan places the wine on the countertop once they reach the kitchen. “Right, well let’s get you a drink. Is beer okay?” Jeonghan offers and looks back at Seungcheol. The latter looks up at the question, “yeah, yeah” he replies as Jeonghan proceeds to open a bottle.

 

“Right, thanks” he says as he reaches for the bottle in Jeonghan’s hold. “Everyone’s still there in the living room actually, so I’ll be there in a minute” Jeonghan says and slightly pushes Seungcheol towards the living room.

 

He makes his way to the living room and spots his husband over the far corner talking quite animatedly with someone. Jisoo was all smiles and giggles as he talked with said person, who in turn looked at the smaller with some kind of heart eyes. Seungcheol stares at them for some time before Jisoo looks over to his right and spots his husband.

 

The smile in his face was instantly wiped away at this. “Hey” Jisoo starts and places back on a smile on his face as he walks to his husband. “You’re back earlier than I expected, I didn’t think you would make it” Jisoo says with a smile. “Yeah, I didn’t stay over and I caught a taxi as soon as it was over” Seungcheol replies as Jisoo comes near to place a soft kiss on the former’s lips.

 

“So how was it?” JIsoo asks excitedly. “Well, they said they’d let me do a repeat sometime next week, so” Seungcheol trails off and the smile on Jisoo’s face disappears slowly, a slight hint of pity flashing over his eyes. “But it was good, at least’ he asks anticipatingly. “Uh, well” Seungcheol trails off, getting an understanding nod from his husband. “Later?” he asks with a sad smile, “Later” Seungcheol replies, slightly ashamed of himself.

 

“How’s Dongye?” Seungcheol asks. Dongye was their 18 week old baby girl. “She’s fine, Hansol came to babysit her before I left the house” Jisoo responds as he takes a sip from his champagne. He hears footsteps from behind him before a voice speaks up. “Hey” he hears as Seungcheol looks up to the taller male in front of him. “Mingyu this is-this is uh” Jisoo interrupts but stutters instead. “Seungcheol” Mingyu finishes for him as he reaches out his hand to shake Mingyu’s. At this point, Jisoo has turned around, and anxiously gulped his champagne. “Mingyu” he says as he shakes Seungcheol’s hand.

 

He raises his arm and gives Seungcheol a hug, “It’s nice to see you again, dude” he says. “Uh, yeah” Seungcheol responds and gives back the hug as naturally as he can.

 

“You, uh, remember Seungkwan?” they hear Jisoo say as they retreat from the hug. Said male turns around and smiles at Seungcheol. “Yes” he replies only to be cut off by Mingyu, “Yeah, you would remember meeting him because he would have shown you, I don’t know, a re-do of the side of his fridge or something like that” he teases the shorter male. Seungkwan gives him the stink eye, “fuck off Mingyu” he says as he returns his attention to the raven head. “Hey” Seungcheol greets and reaches out his hand to shake with Seungkwan’s.

 

“Your husband has been very mean to me tonight” he playfully says the Seungcheol as Jisoo shakes his head. “Yeah, well, he’s like that.” he replies and Jisoo gives him a look at he passes by him to sit on the couch. “Yeah tell me about it” Mingyu speaks up and Seungcheol looks at his sudden utterance, suddenly being really suspicious of his actions. “Hey, you up for a drink?” Mingyu breaks his stare as Seungcheol looks down at his barely finished bottle of beer, “oh, I’m alright Mingyu, thanks” he responds back at the taller male.

 

Jisoo watched the exchange silently, anxiously gulping. “Seokmin, come and meet Seungcheol,” a voice speaks up from behind the said male as the three people who were in the room looked up to Jeonghan walking towards them with someone in tow- someone who Seungcheol was assuming was Seokmin. “He’s a uh,” Jeonghan trails off, not actually knowing Seungcheol’s job. “Uh, soon-to-be unemployed slash, unemployable lawyer” he finishes as he shakes hands with Seokmin, Jeonghan laughing in the background.

 

“Seungkwan, “Jeonghan points at him, “and Jisoo used to run that old business with me, good old days” Jeonghan introduces and laughs along with Seungkwan and Jisoo. The introductions finish off quite abruptly and left Seokmin and Jeonghan standing around for a few seconds before the host of the dinner speaks up.

 

“So, Seungcheol, what-uh what was it that you had earlier? Um, assessment?” Jeonghan asks as an attempt to break the ice as he makes his way to sit down beside Jisoo. “An appraisal” Seungcheol corrects and straightens up. “How did it go?” Jeonghan continues and looks at him anticipatingly. “Good, well it was a disaster but uh, well I don’t know” Seungcheol stammers. “Hard to gauge?” Seokmin offers and Seungcheol looks over at him before nodding off with a yeah.

 

“Well let’s have a look?” Seungkwan suggests, all four pairs of eyes turn to look at him. “Re-do, we can appraise the appraisal” he finishes and Jeonghan laughs at this. _What even is there to laugh about_. Seungcheol stares at surprise. “Throw it up there and we can grade you” Seungkwan continues and Jeonghan just continues laughing. Seungcheol’s eye frantically look around, quite scared that he would be embarrassed because of the events that happened earlier.

 

“Come on” Seungkwan presses on, only to be stopped by Jisoo. “No” Jisoo speaks up and gives Seungkwan a look. “No, no it could be fun,” Jeonghan says whilst laughing and Jisoo just looks at his friend in disbelief. “We could uh, vote!” Jeonghan finishes and laughs again, joined by Seungkwan. “Wonwoo!” Jeonghan calls out to his husband, a distant _yeah_ heard from somewhere near the kitchen. “I’m actually working on a recruitment maybe it could become useful for you, you know? Going forward?” Seungkwan offers him and Seungcheol couldn’t really do anything but just stare at him and nod his head.

 

“Seungcheol’s gonna do a re-do of his appraisal so we can give him marks!” Jeonghan shouts out to his husband. “Notes” Seokmin corrects him, “well you know, pointers” Seungkwan suggests looking at Seungcheol. “Uh, I think Seungcheol would probably,” Jisoo starts off and looks back at his husband. “Yeah well,” he speaks up only to be cut off by Mingyu. “Guys, no. Come on seriously that’s not cool, I mean obviously Seungcheol’s uncomfortable so let’s just drop it, yeah?” Mingyu speaks up which effectively silences them.

 

Jisoo looks away at Mingyu as Seungcheol look and smiles and gives Mingyu a thankful gaze. Jeonghan, Seungkwan, and Seokmin silently gazed down, probably quite guilty for how they acted.

 

“Time to eat!” they all hear Wonwoo shout from the kitchen and their heads perk up to the noise.  “Oh! Dinner’s ready” Jeonghan speaks up as they all stood up from their seats. Seungcheol heaves a sigh as he stands up and places his bottle of beer on the coffee table in front of him.

 

He walks and follows behind Jisoo and Jeonghan. Jisoo had his arm around Jeonghan giving him a side hug. “Thank you so much for inviting me this evening” Jisoo starts and Jeonghan looks at him with an adoring look. They have been best friends ever since they were in high school. “Oh, I know it has been too long” Jeonghan replies and leans his head near Jisoo’s head.

 

Seungcheol reaches out for Jisoo’s arm and grabs him, “Soo,” Seungcheol speaks up and Jisoo stays behind, Jeonghan leaving the couple alone as he walks away to the dining room. “Yeah?” the pink haired male utters as he stares at Seungcheol’s eyes. “I haven’t met him before have I? Mingyu?” he asks his husband as Jisoo stares back at him cautiously. “He’s one of the old crowd” he responds, “I think I told you before” he finishes and Seungcheol looks back at him. He looks away trying to figure things out.

 

Jisoo places his hand on Seungcheol’s chest and comes near him. “You okay?” he asks and Seungcheol looks back at him, Jisoo giving him a worried look. “Yeah, yeah” he says and looks down at the floor between the two of them. “You know if you’re not in the mood we could go-” Jisoo starts to be cut off by Seungcheol, “no-no, I know how important this is to you, I’m fine” Seungcheol reassures him and gives him the best okay smile he can. “You sure?” Jisoo asks and Seungcheol once again nods, this time leaning closer to give Jisoo a kiss.

 

Jisoo lovingly stares at him before he leans back and walks towards the dining room, leaving behind a quite skeptic Seungcheol.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment i need 2 feed my children we r hungry thanks
> 
>  
> 
> as always lmao shout @ me in [tumblr](http://www.jisoostar.tumblr.com)


End file.
